Rêveries sur la plage
by Dawny-chan
Summary: Quand une Turk doit surveiller un SOLDAT à Costa del Sol... OS pour Ren. Reprend une partie de Crisis Core mais a été modifié.


Et voilà un autre OS pour le défi de Ren !

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Cissnei sursauta, laissant tomber ses précieuses jumelles sur le sable chaud. Elle se retourna précipitamment et attrapa l'uniforme d'Emma, sa collègue, la forçant à s'aplatir au sol, derrière le buisson qui la dissimulait de toute vue.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ...

- Shttttt !

- Quoi ?

- Tais-toi, je suis en mission !

- En maillot de bain à Costa Del Sol ?

- Mais chut je te dis ! Pesta la rousse en chuchotant.

La dernière recrue des Turks reprit ses jumelles en main et se remit à observer la plage. Enfin, plus particulièrement une portion de cette plage ... où un superbe SOLDAT magnifiquement musclé s'entraînait en faisant une série d'accroupissements.

Intriguée par la légère goutte de salive qui menaçait de tomber des lèvres de sa cadette, Emma se releva discrètement pour voir ce qui intéressait tant la rouquine. Quand elle vit Zack Fair à l'entraînement, un sourire en coin se forma son visage angélique: elle avait comprit.

- Alors comme ça, tu préfères te rincer l'oeil avec la cible au lieu d'accomplir ta mission ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- T'en pinces pour Fair, hein ?

Les joues de Cissnei prirent une jolie teinte rouge alors qu'elle avait reposé ses jumelles pour regarder son amie.

- Non, et puis de toute façon il est déjà amoureux de Aerith, dit-elle avec un mélange de regrets et de jalousie avant de se reprendre ... Je veux juste l'avoir à l'oeil ...

- Hum hum ... et tu vas me dire que le fait que tu es toute rouge, c'est de la faute au soleil ?

- Parfaitement !

Emma soupira, faussement agacée par la situation.

- Cissnei, tu es à l'ombre et protégée par des parasols. De plus, tu mets de la crème solaire toute les deux heures pour éviter une insolation. Je t'ai vue en mettre il y a à peine cinq minutes.

- Je ...

- Avoues que tu matais les superbes pectoraux de Fair et que tu aimais ça ...

- Même pas vrai ! Et en plus, il s'appelle Zack.

- T'as même retenu son prénom ...

- Et alors ?

- Non, rien ...

Cissnei retourna à son "observation" avec toute l'attention dont elle était capable, sous l'œil amusé d'Emma.

- Oh mon dieu ...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il vient de passer aux abdos ...

- En parlant d'abdos, ça te dirait d'aller les voir de plus près ?

- Non mais ça va pas ? Lâches-moi !

Emma l'avait empoignée par le bras et l'avait tirée en dehors de sa cachette. Pour ne pas paraître ridicule et ainsi ruiner sa couverture, elle avança d'un pas qu'elle voulait tranquille vers le Première Classe.

- Ah salut Cissnei ! L'appela-t-il entre deux séries.

- Euh salut ... besoin de crème ?

- Nan ça va ... juste un truc ... t'as pas des nouvelles ... de Genesis ... ou d'Angeal ?

- Non, désolée, je n'ai pas accès aux informations quand je suis en vacances.

- Mouais ... pas grave.

Il stoppa son entraînement et fixa la Turk avec son magnifique regard injecté de Mako. Il s'allongea directement sur le sol, complètement fatigué par l'effort qu'il venait de faire. Il reprenait son souffle, les mains derrière la tête, les yeux fermés pour profiter de la chaleur du soleil. Il se releva au bout de quelques minutes. Cissnei n'avait toujours pas bougé, contemplant les muscles lascivement exposés sous ses yeux.

- Ça fait deux semaines que je suis en stand by, je commence à sérieusement m'ennuyer ...

- Tu devrais en profiter, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut avoir des vacances quand on entre dans le SOLDAT.

- Ouais ... mais bon, j'ai l'impression qu'on me met de côté ...

- ça ne doit être qu'une impression ... fit-elle, ne sachant plus quoi dire.

Zack soupira et s'étira le dos en soupirant, laissant à la Turk le loisir de contempler encore la magnifique musculature qui la narguait depuis quelques temps. Il croisa ses bras sur ses pectoraux et prit un air accusateur, mettant mal à l'aise la rousse.

- Je suis certain que tu me caches quelque chose...

Sans céder à la panique, Cissnei détourna la conversation sur un autre sujet qui lui passa par la tête.

- Peut-être ... Tu sais si l'eau est bonne ?

- Ouais, elle a une super température ! Tu ne t'es pas encore baignée ?

- Non, je bronzais, dit-elle avec un ton naturel, soulagée qu'il soit tombé dans le piège.

- Au fait, t'as attrapé un coup de soleil sur les joues, fais attention la prochaine fois.

Elle se mit à rougir alors qu'il faisait un de ses sourires à faire fondre toute la neige du continent nord. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine et ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu. Sourire qu'elle perdit immédiatement en voyant Tseng courir vers eux, son uniforme de Turks légèrement ensablé par la course qu'il venait de faire.

- Zack, des répliques de Genesis !

Alors que Zack se précipitait vers un parasol pour s'en servir comme arme, Cissnei se mit à maudire Tseng et Genesis qui avaient si brutalement mit fin à ce moment magique qu'elle partageait enfin avec le jeune SOLDAT. Tseng lui tendit son arme de service qu'elle s'empressa de récupérer pour aider celui qu'elle regardait à son insu depuis près de deux semaines. Trop concentrée sur le combat, elle n'eut pas le loisir d'observer Zack en action. Tout en évitant les projectiles lancés par les répliques, elle s'occupait d'assurer les arrière du Première classe en le soignant quand elle voyait qu'il en avait besoin. Une fois le dernier clone mis à terre, le Première classe se pencha sur l'un d'entre eux, intrigué.

- Des répliques ? Mais je croyais que Genesis était mort ...

- Non, nous sommes formels, Genesis est retourné à la rivière de la vie.

- Alors comment ça serait possible ?

- Aucune idée, fit Cissnei.

- Genesis contrôlerai ses répliques depuis la rivière de la vie ? demanda le SOLDAT.

- C'est l'hypothèse la plus probable. Quoi qu'il en soit, tes vacances sont terminées, Zack.

"Et les miennes aussi" pensa Cissnei avec regrets. Alors qu'ils remontaient vers la ville, elle observa longuement le tissus du short de plage du SOLDAT remuer à chacun de ses pas tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait plus l'admirer pendant un sacré bout de temps. Le regard glacé que Tseng lui lança la fit descendre de son petit nuage: Junon avait été attaquée, et il fallait faire vite.


End file.
